Ferengi D'Kora Class
Name: D'Kora Craft: Ferengi Alliance D'Kora Class "Marauder" Type: Cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 392.28 x 308.15 x 88 meters Ship Mass: 2,270,000 metric tons Starship Size: 7 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D Crew: 450; Skeleton: 45/+10 Passengers: 300 Cargo Capacity: 400,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 6 / 8.2 / 9.1 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+1 Space: 7.5 Hull: 4D Shields: 2D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D+2 *Scan: 120 / 2D+1 *Search: 150 / 2D+2 *Focus: 5 / 3D+1 Weapons *'Type X Plasma Weapon Array' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: weapons deck engineering forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D+1 *'2 Type IX Plasma Weapon Arrays' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: forward tip of starboard "wing", forward tip of port "wing" Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D *'2 Concealed Type VII Plasma Weapon Arrays' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: Concealed: 1 starboard side of neck, 1 port side of neck Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 3D *'Photon Torpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward, but are self guided Location: weapon deck, engineering dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-15/50/150 Ammunition: 30 Type II Photon Torpedoes Spread: 6 Damage: 4D *'4 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 2 aft Location: forward ventral, forward dorsal, aft ventral, aft dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'3 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: 1 in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Spartan: 200 :*Basic: 400 :*Expanded: 120 :*Luxury: 60 :*Unusual: 10 *Decks: 22 *Escape Pods: 200 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: Mid-24th Century (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 24 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 1,600 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 20 *Probes: 40 Description: The D'Kora-class Marauder was a type of advanced starship utilized by the Ferengi Alliance during the 24th century. This class of vessel was, at times, referred to by several classifications, including both a warship and transport ship by the Federation, and as an attack vessel by the Ferengi themselves. (TNG: "Peak Performance", "Force of Nature") Technical data During the early 2360s, Starfleet had no specific data on the design of the vessel, and at the time of first contact, possessed the general knowledge that Ferengi technology was estimated to be generally equal, but not identical, to Federation technology. Upon first view of this class vessel in 2364, Jean-Luc Picard described it as a "very impressive design." (TNG: "The Last Outpost") The D'Kora-class was described by Geordi La Forge as being "almost as fast" as a Galaxy-class Federation starship. (TNG: "Ménage à Troi") Overall, the class was shorter in length than a Galaxy-class. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") Tactical systems The D'Kora-class Marauder was equipped with a variety of directed energy weapons, possessing placements for weapon ports at the "claws", positioned on the port and starboard sides, and a torpedo launcher located at the peak of the ship's primary hull. (TNG: "The Last Outpost", "Peak Performance", "Force of Nature") This class of vessel was also equipped with a forward missile launcher. (TNG: "The Price") In addition, the D'Kora-class was equipped with a form of energy weapon emitted from the aft of the ship, detectable by a marked power surge prior to discharge. The resulting electromagnetic pulse was capable of weakening the deflector shield power of a Galaxy-class starship, as well as the capability of depleting the fusion generator and batteries by as much as thirty percent in a single discharge. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") In cases where a D'Kora's DaiMon was forced to surrender, the ship would extend its "neck", and open the ship's weapon ports to expose the ship's sensitive areas. This posture was also sometimes viewed as a preparation to attack. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") Auxiliary vessels It has been observed that at least one D'Kora-class vessel was equipped with an embedded auxiliary vessel, the capabilities of which are unknown to date. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") Source: *Memory Alpha: D'Kora-class *Memory Beta: D'Kora class *Ship Recognition Manual (Spacedock) (pages 157-159) *thedemonapostle